Female Sheargrub
|underground= , , , , |attacks=None |name=Himeagea mandibulosa |family=Mandiblard |weight=1 |value=1 |seeds=2 seeds |weight1= |max_pikmin= |max_pikmin1=2 |max_pikmin2=1}} Female Sheargrubs are enemies found in both . Unlike the members of the opposing gender, they are scavengers and do not attack the Captains or Pikmin. Their behavior, along with their light pink color and relatively small jaws, is the most distinctive differences between the males and females of the species. As with Male Sheargrubs, however, they eat s that were built on a previous day. Notes Olimar's Notes The males of this species are purple and black creatures with tapered mouths, while the females are lighter in color and lack an armored exoskeleton. As with most mandiblards, these creatures have regressed to the point where they have lost both legs and wings. They can be seen crawling around on the ground and are believed to feed on the vegetable extracts from the congealed fluids of expired Pikmin. Louie's Notes For an unforgettable quiche, slice this creature up and mix with four eggs, two vine-ripened tomatoes, dried zucchini, and generous handfuls of feta and swiss. Bake until crusty and golden. This beast is most flavorable if caught and cooked just after laying its eggs. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption In PR these are more evolved and can fly for brief periods. They are still cannon fodder, though. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Female sheargrubs reappear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War, and are as easy as before. They appear so far in The Temple of Ice. Olimar's Journal Female Sheargrub Himeagea mandibulosa Mandiblard Family This is the female of a species that prey on pikmin. Only males have the nutrients to develop a harder jaw, so the females' squishy mandibles don't help it kill pikmin. Ship's Notes Hmmm... I wonder what it would be like to be a Female Sheargrub: "HAHA! DIE PIKMIN!" Squish... squish... squish... "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!? HAAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!" Pikmin 4 the world to free Tikes notes These creatures have a thing for birth rates. Although according to my analysis, they give birth to males a lot more often then females. I wonder why this is the case? Despite the facts, it seems that females have a larger life span then the males. I actually believethat the white color is from aging. I checked and every male are mainly younger. Ermm who knows? Alices notes What delicate and polite creatures. Though they love to eat wood. Actually in truth they only eat wood. I know I'm picky, but come on they're plenty of soft food to eat... wait they can chow wood, but... Never mind. They tend to keep very friendly intensions with the males, but I do wish the males... you know could give the females more respect. Captain pikmin notes I actually feel bad for killing these helpless creatures... they sadly are that easy. In Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, they usually appear alongside the Male Sheargrub. Female sheargrubs are graphically and behaviorally advanced. It gives off a very dim, pinkish glow in dark areas. Although they are unable to harm pikmin, they will seek out nearby nectar to sip up. In fact, early in the day you may see Female sheargrubs roaming the map in search of naturally occuring nectar near nectar weeds and other vegetation. They can be brought above ground forcefully by a purple pikmin if they are thrown onto the spot where they reside. They can only burrow in soft places like dirt. If killed, they will drop 0-2 small droplets of nectar, which flowers 2 pikmin each. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach Female Sheargrubs reappear, alongside their male, winged, and swarming cousins, in Dimensional Breach. They are still unable to harm Pikmin, but they will deconstruct bridges and climbing sticks. After obtaining his special upgrade, Louie can control them and use them to build the very things they exist to destroy. Sagittarius' Notes The female and male Sheargrubs should be kept together at any cost. Males will feed the females over time, so don't worry. Sheargrubs should be placed in a glass tank not unlike an ant farm, where one can see the distinctive network of subterranean tunnels that these creatures dig out. Libra's Notes Meh. Nothing much to speak of. The color does make for good shoulder pads for snowboarders, but that's about all I can think of. Charlie's Notes They aren't hostile at all and go down with one Pikmin. I recommend only destroying them if they try to chew on a bridge or you need a Pikmin boost. Derrick's Notes The perfect test subjects for my experiments, Female Sheargrubs don't fight back, can't flee through a steel floor, and are completely helpless against my tests without their husbands to back them up. Gallery Image:Sheargrub-female.jpg|A group of Female Sheargrubs. Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:Pikmin Z